Refused
by Sagittarius1475
Summary: What will happen when an akuma tries to land on Marinette and it's impossible for her to be akumatized? And what happens if someone else see this encounter?
1. Chapter 1

**Refused**

 **Hey guys so this is my first fic and I'm super excited! I've read so many great ones and I've totally been inspired! Please support me and my wild theory's! Love you guys!**

 **Summery: what will happen when an akuma tries to land on Marinette and it's impossible for her to be akumatized? And what happens if someone else see this encounter?**

Chapter 1:

"Marinette your gonna be late for school!" I'm coming mom! The girl was frantically running around her room trying to get ready. Tikki why didn't you wake me when my alarm went off? "I tried to, but you just groaned and rolled over."

"I'm sorry Tikki I've just been so tired lately, I guess I just didn't hear you. "That's ok Mari. You are ladybug, you have late night patrols and akuma attacks all the time." "I know, I hope Hawk Moth takes a break soon. I don't know how much longer I can go without a full nights sleep!" She yawned.

"Well I can't fix that problem, but if you don't hurry your not gonna make it before your first class is over." "Ok ok I'm going Tikki." The designer and the Kwami rushed off to school and made it there half way through class.

•

"Miss Marinette, your late" She stumbled through the door dropping her books. Struggling to get back up. "I know I'm sorry Ms Bustier" she mumbled. "Well what's ur excuse this time?" "Well um...uh...you see..." She was struggling to come up with a better excuse to tell than just sleeping in. "Just take your seat Marinette." The teacher said flatly. "Yes ma'am." The girl quietly walked to take her seat.

"Where were you girl?" Alya said curiously. I'm sorry Alya I over slept again. "What's your deal lately?" Alya asked "What do you mean?" Mari stated with a confused look on her face "I mean lately you've been over sleeping a lot, staying up way late, and just randomly falling off the grid in the middle of the day?" I'm sorry Alya my parents have just kept me working more often in the bakery. "Ok sure whatever girl." Alya said dismissing the subject.

So what did I miss so far? Mari asked. "Well...you missed Adrien talking about you." Alya smirked. OH MY GOSH! What was he saying about me? She asked confused whether to be ecstatic or nervous. "I over heard..." You mean ease dropped? Mari corrected. "Yeah sure whatever. Anyways I heard him tell Nino that he wanted to talk to you about something later today" ARE YOU SERIOUS! She screamed in a whisper trying not to draw attention. "Yeah girl." Alya said chuckling at the girls reaction. Well do you know what he wanted to tell me? "Not really I tried to ask Nino but he said he couldn't tell me cause of whatever reason then he rushed of."

Marinette was now blushing a crimson red while staring at the back of the blonds head just wondering what he could possibly have to tell her!

Plagg! The boy exclaimed. Can't you find some place other than my shoulder to eat your smelly cheese? "Haha no way. How else am I supposed to make sure you won't go back to sleep without my nagging?" The kwami teased. It's not the nagging keeping me awake it's that awful cheese smell! "Well whatever works." Ok fine come on we gotta get to school. So they rushed off to get to school early.

Hey Nino! Adrien called. "Hey dude, why you here early? Class doesn't start for another 20 minutes?" Well I wanted to talk to Marinette about something. "Ooo Marinette, Alya chimed in with a smirk. So, what do you want to talk to her about?" Uh..You know just...um..her awesome pastries! He knew that was a terrible excuse, but it's all he could think of off the top of his head. "Dude you want to talk to the girl about bread?" Commented Nino. Alya knew right away this was a total lie but didn't push. Yeah I'll explain it more later ok Nino. Adrien said as he shifted his head slightly in Alya's direction being carful to be subtle, so she wouldn't notice the hint he was giving Nino. He seemed to pick up on it, so he just changed the subject. So the three of them talked for a while till Alya said she had to go talk to a teacher about some homework.

"So dude why do you really want to talk to her?" He couldn't exactly explain why to his best friend either. What he really wanted to ask her was if she was friends with ladybug. He had suspected she was because she always knew small stuff about ladybug's battles with Chat noir that she would only know if ladybug told her.

So instead he told him a better excuse he had come up with. I wanted to ask her if she would help me with my video gaming skills. I know she's really good, and I could use some assistance. "Dude why couldn't you tell Alya that?" Well I didn't want her thinking I was some gaming freak! He cringed. "Yeah I guess it's best not to let her jump to conclusions." "Yeah, so you have to promise you won't tell her no matter how petty it seems!" Adrien stated flatly "Fine dude, I promise I won't tell Alya." Thanks man. Adrien said relived.

•

Take your seats students. Ms Bustier said over the loud chatter of students. Adrien started to wonder where Marinette was? She was normally running in by now. He watched the minutes tick by, and vaguely listened to the boring lecture. Then the door flys open and in stumbles Marinette. She rushes to collect the books she dropped as the teacher is asking for her excuse. She passes me with a light blush on her cheeks– Which I have to admit is kinda cute –and takes a seat.

I can hear Alya and Mari whispering behind me. I strain to hear but without my cat like senses I'm just average at hearing. I guess I have to wait till the end of class to know what Alya told her.

~After class~

"Alya I don't understand how you can keep up with this ladyblog everyday! I get tired just trying to look through it!" Marinette and Alya were discussing just different things at their lockers waiting for time to pass. "Girl I don't think I'll ever understand how your so tired all the time" Alya chuckled "It's hard trying to keep up with school, the bakery, designing, and Adrien!" 'Not to mention all the time I spend leaping across roof tops saving Paris' she thought to herself. "Sure whatever you say" Her best friend said while rolling her eyes. "Well don't look now but here come Adrien!" The bluenette spun around ask fast as she could and Alya smirked at her.

Adrien was about to walk up and talk to Marinette but then Chloe came into sight. She ran up and tried to hug him but he gently pushed her off. "Hi Chloe" he said knowing she wasn't going to leave without some acknowledgment. "Hey Adrikins" she spoke smugly. "Do you have somewhere to be? Cause if not you need to come over to my house and see my new designer hat!" Immediately he came up with an excuse. Since becoming Chat Noir he has found it easier to lie to people about his whereabouts. "Sorry Chloe, I actually have a photo shoot for my dad later" he thought of easily "Ugh fine but your going to come over and see it soon" She huffed and turned to stride away clearly unhappy with his plans. "Ok Chloe" replied the model clearly unsure of what to say next.

As he was going to try talking to Mari again, his ride pulled up and he had to go.

"Sorry Mari" Alya said "It's fine, I'm just so frustrated with Chloe thinking she owns him and making everyone else around her miserable" Marinette said with a sigh

"I know, sorry girl you know I wish I could help. Well I have to go I'll see you tomorrow." The amateur reporter waved goodbye to her friend and headed out the door.

Ask Marinette was walking home she couldn't help but feel blissfully happy for no reason. It was her favorite time of year, autumn, when the trees changed colors and the wind was gentle. When the sun never beat down hard but the snow hadn't arrived either. As she walked she heard people chatting around her and the wind singing a song. She reached her home and greeted her parents working in the bakery.

"Hey mama, Hi papa" the designer recited "Hi sweetie" her mom spoke first "You seem awfully happy? Was it a good day?" "It was great!" The bluenette smiled "Any particular reason?" Her mother pried with a smirk "Nope just a great average day" Mari said trying to hid her blush "I'm gonna head up to my room and try to get some work done." "Alright sweet heart"

"Tikki! Why is physics soooo hard?!" The girl grumbled to her kwami. "I don't know, maybe you should take a break" her kwami suggested.

"Well there are a few designs I wanted to work on" the girl thought "A small break wouldn't hurt I guess" she said. He kwami smiled, she liked to see her wielder happy.

Ask the hours ticked past Marinette never went back to homework. Instead she started working on a new dress she'd drawn. It was a dress inspired by Chat Noir because she thought he didn't get nearly enough recognition as he needed to.

It was a black dress with a leather like material but more flexible like his suit. It had a sweetheart neck line and a gentle layer of lace at the bottom. It was fitted near the bodice and had a green cloth belt to match Chat's eyes. There was a little line of paw prints on the back hiding the buttons and zipper and a few pleats on the skirt. Over all Mari was very pleased with her design.

When she was satisfied for the night she looked over at the clock only to see it was 1:00 in the morning and Tikki had fallen asleep on her pin cushion.

Tiredness suddenly taking over she made her way to her closet and changed into pjs. She lifted her kwami ever so gently and placed her in the makeshift bed she had made for her when they met.

She was standing by her desk tiding up a bit when she looked up and saw 2 glowing green eyes looking back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you** **so much for giving my story a chance! I'm so sorry for my grammar it has a lot to do with my age and the knowledge I have on the subject but I'll try and make it better! This chapter maybe a bit shorter but the next chapter will be coming frequently so hopefully that will make up for it! Love y'all! -Cupcake**

Chapter 2:

POV: Adrien

As Adrien was sitting in his car on the way home he started thinking. "Plagg do you think it'd be easier to talk to Marinette as Chat?" The blond boy questioned his kwami "How should I know? I thought you were just gonna walk up and ask her not go on this crazy tangent!" The kwami said through bites of Camembert. "You seriously are no help plagg!" The exasperated boy and his kwami bickered the rest of the ride home. 'Good thing the car's shield was sound proof' Adrien thought.

"Adrien, your father wanted me to inform you he will not be at dinner tonight because of a last minute meeting with a client" Nathalie, Mr. Agrestes personal assistant, stated to Adrien. "Ok thanks Nathalie" the model said dejectedly. He knew his father was busy and he'd cancelled on dinner every night for the past week. He and his son barely talk and were never close, but that never stopped Adrien from feeling hope.

As he made his way up to his room, he felt more upset by the second. Can't his father ever just take a little time out of his day for his son? He just wanted to feel the joy of a family. To feel something other than this sadness from his own father.

As he finished dinner alone, he did his homework, showered and got ready for bed and his spirits still hadn't lifted. He tossed and turned as he tried to fall asleep, but finally he gave up on sleep and decided he would go for a patrol to clear his mind.

Adrien quietly get out of bed and woke plagg. "Adriennn what could you possibly wanttt" plagg whined from being woken up this late "Plagg I need to go for a patrol" the boy tried to reason with his creature "Your crazy it's like midnight, go back to bed" the cat said through a yawn "Sorry Plagg no chance, Claws Out!" As the model spoke those words the tiny Cat was pulled into his ring and he was transformed into the hero Chat Noir.

He leaped out the window eager to feel the cool nights breeze on his face. He ran across the rooftops looking for any signs of danger. Landed in a park not far from his own school. He looked at the building and how creepy it looks in the dark. He remembered every akuma formed because of that place, he shuttered at the thought. He had been out for nearly an hour now and was about to head back home. He took out his staff prepared to leap off when he noticed a familiar bakery.

He recognized that bakery well. It was where Marinette's parents worked and where they lived. He had been there a few times when he and Marinette were practicing for the gaming tournament. He was still messing with the thought of going to visit her at Chat. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be though which made him nervous. Would a superhero just dropping by to say hi be weird? He pondered these thoughts a little longer before deciding it wouldn't hurt to see if she was still awake.

He jumped to her balcony and was extremely surprised to see a dim light streaming through her window. His curiosity got the best of him and he peered in. Had he looked in a second faster he would have seen the girl carrying her kwami. But now she seemed to be working on something near her desk then out of no where she looked up. They locked eyes and Chat wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to stay and talk but running back home seemed like a good plan too.

While he was thinking of his next move lost in thought, Marinette walked up to the trap door leading to her balcony. She was extremely confused as to why Chat Noir was showing up at her window at 1:00 in the morning. She decided to climb up and see if anything was wrong.

"Your up late princess" Chat commented trying to sound sly and get back his Chat Noir smoothness that had just faltered. "I can say the same thing about you Chat, is something wrong?" Marinette looked exhausted but concerned. He saw it as a perfect opportunity to bring up his questions."

"Not really Princess just a rough night. But I am curious about a few thing if you don't mind my asking" Marinette really just wanted to go to bed but she wouldn't leave her partner hanging even if he didn't know it was her. "Sure thing" she replied sweetly.

"For starters why on earth are you up this late?" He questioned trying to start with something light but still genuinely interested. "Well I was doing homework but I got tired of it so I started working on a new design and time just got away from me I guess. That made sense she was a very talented designer it didn't surprise him that's what she'd stay up late doing.

"May I ask what your design was like?" He pried wondering how she got ideas for such amazing designs "Um...Uhh...Well it-.. It's kinda... Based off you." She blushed a bright red with no chance of it faltering anytime soon. He was stunned. There really was no other way to describe his feelings. He was stunned.

He racked his brain trying to make words come out. What should he say? There wasn't anything to describe the absolute gratitude he felt. He finally found his voice again.

"Oh My Gosh" it was the first words he could make out with his flustered brain. "Please please don't think I'm weird! It's just that I'm fan, you could say, and I always feel bad that Ladybug seems to get more recognition when you both work as a team" Marinette looked like she'd seen a ghost and was she seemed terrified that he might be upset with her. How could he ever be upset with his Princess? If he didn't feel compelled to immediately clear up her guilt he could have stayed there staring at her with absolute bliss.

"No no no no no" he waved his hands frantically "I'm absolutely flattered, sorry if I scared you princess with not responding you just had me flustered beyond what my mind could handle. I'm forever grateful that you think of me so highly! It's people like you who make my job worth doing"

Her blush and mood lightened significantly. She smiled with a rosy pink dusting her cheeks. Light freckles around the bridge of her nose just barley visible making her even cuter.

"Well thanks Cat, I though you'd think I was a totally creep for that" She sighed in relief! "You said you were curious about a few things implying there was more?" She questioned quickly.

"Yeah I was kinda wonder... If maybe you knew ladybug?" He said unsure what made him so nervous about asking "Well sure, my friend Alya runs the ladyblog and I keep up with it" She said smoothly "Well yes but I mean do you know her personally? Like are you friends with her?" He tried again rephrasing his words. This seemed to make Mari stiffen and it looked like she was deep in thought before she replied "Well I guess, we've met a few times like when she came over to warn me about the Evillustrator."

He accepted that, he was hoping for more but that'd do for now "That's great princess, well I will let you get to bed." "Alright kitty, be safe" Mari said "Always princess" As he turned to take his leave there was something that caught his eye. It was the brown leather book with the miraculous symbol on it, the same book that had been stolen from him. It was hidden very well also. It was in a pocket on the back of the pillow that had been on her chair. The pillow fell over when he initially arrived but he had just noticed something sticking out of it and with his night vision he could tell what it was.

'What on earth is she doing with that? And how did she find it? Did she know about miraculous?' All these questions flooded his head. He had to get out of there. He waved his final goodbye and jumped off into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So chapter 3 is finally here! Couldn't figure out how I wanted the plot to go but I have a pretty good outline ;) Love you guys!**

Chapter 3:

POV: Marinette

As Chat left Marinette she watched him leap into the darkness. She was to tired to notice the very important pillow had fallen to where the book was exposed. She was supposed to bring the book back to the miraculous master but she hadn't had the time yet so she hid it for good measures.

She didn't quiet understand the point of his visit. It really was just kinda odd, and why would he be curious if she knew ladybug or not? She decided her thoughts could wait till tomorrow, she was exhausted and she still had to go to school in the morning.

Mari trudged off to bed dreading the day ahead.

~Next Morning~

"Marinette! You have to get up your going to be late!" Tikki was trying to get her ever so tired person to move "Please Tikki just a few more minutes" Marinette tried to answer drifting in and out of being awake. "No Mari, you've been saying that the last 20 minutes we're gonna be late!" Tikki tried to explain "Fine fine fine I'm going" The bluenette pulled herself out of bed and into the shower.

"Hey mama, bye mama" The girl yelled while running out the door trying not to be tardy for the second time this week. She was relived when she made it in with just a minute to spare. If she didn't live so close she'd have been late for sure.

"Hey girl" Alya greeted "Hi Alya" Marinette said through a yawn she was trying to stifle. "What happened? You look like you didn't sleep a bit last night?" The Crimson head said concerned. The designer had huge bags under her eyes and they were blood shot, her hair was messy and she just looked exhausted.

"I started on a new dress and I kinda stayed up to finish it" She intentionally avoided saying anything about Chat Noir because she knew her best friend would freak "You really have to sleep more it's not healthy to stay up all night!" Just as Alya said that Adrien came walking up looking equally exhausted.

"Man Adrien you look almost as tired as Mari" Alya said to him leaving the bluenette to mentally freak out. He slowly comprehended someone was talking to him 'Oh my gosh I'm the reason Mari's so tired' he immediately thought guiltily. "Yeah I couldn't sleep very well last night"

"Do you ever sleep 'well'?" Nino said walking up to join the conversation. "That's a good point Nino" The blond said with a chuckle. "No matter though, I'll survive" he said trying to reassure his friends. "But are you gonna be ok Mari?" She had just completely zoned out.

She had been listening to him but somewhere along the lines she started daydreaming and staring off into space. "Mari?" Alya said this time "Oh uh yeah. Wait what was the question again" her friends giggles at the girl while she flushed. "We were just checking that you'd be ok?" The DJ said "Oh yeah definitely! I'll just remember to sleep more tonight" she replied easily now that her fluster brain was working again. "Good you better!" Alya said silently implying about their conversation from before.

The bell rang and they had to get to class. Nino and Alya had different classes from Adrien and Marinette who had the same class. Adrien suggested they walk together and if the bluenette had been even slightly more awake she might have exploded from happiness. But due to the lack of sleep she didn't think much of it.

The day was a drag, it really was. Each class seemed to go by longer than the last just drawing out the school day as long as possible. But when the final bell rang Adrien had a sneaky plan.

When he had been walking with Mari earlier she had mentioned that she's need new fabrics and threads. Lucky for him, being the son of a designer and all, he knew people. He texted an old client of his father and asked if he could do him a favor. The client ran a small fabric boutique and Adrien wanted the designer to go there so he asked if the client would give her a discount. Of course he said yes, he was a good friend of Adrien's.

He walked up to Marinette's desk to tell her about it. "Hey pr...Mari" lucky she was to tired to notice his slip up on almost calling her princess. Chats usual name for her. Although she might have been exhausted it didn't mean she didn't have enough energy to stutter.

"He...hey...uh..hi...um...for what can I do you? Wait!... Uhhh... For do what can I you?... No wait!" She face palmed. She just rambled on like an idiot in front of her crush.

"It's ok relax" He tried to reassure her. He knew she had little confidence when she talked to him and he really wished it wasn't that way. "I just remembered how you were telling me about needing more fabric, well I know this great little boutique and I'm actually really good friends with the manager. If you want you can go and mention me and he'll give you a discount" he said politely. This made Marinette's heart flutter! He thought of her? She wanted to burst right then and there but she held what little composer she had left. "Gee thanks Adrien! I will definitely take you up on that" she said partly memorized.

"Great, glad I could help" he said right before he strode into his limo to head home for the day. Now he could put his part of the plan in action. He couldn't stop thinking of that book, and how in the world Marinette got it. But he couldn't ask for the book that would arise to much suspicion from her. So he was gonna do what any person would do in that situation, he was gonna steal it back.

When he got home, he dashed up stair as fast as he could without sparking suspicion while calling out to Nathalie that he would be doing homework so there was no need to check on him. He got up to him room and Plagg few out.

"What are you planning to do?" Plagg asked cautiously "I'm gonna get that book back! Plagg Claws out!" Before the kwami could say anything else he was sucked into the ring and there stood the hero.

He leaped out the window and towards a familiar boutique. He loved being Chat Noir. It gave him a sense of freedom when he didn't have any at all. He took pleasure in feeling the wind on his face and through his ruffled blond hair. He was scanning through the crowd looking for a particular set of pigtails. He saw them, he saw her right as she entered the door. So he knew she had taken his offer and that she was out and about.

He then took his leave and leapt in the opposite direction toward the bakery. He gently landed on Marinette's balcony with a light thud. He peaked around looking for the pillow that he'd previously seen the book in. He couldn't find it. He check around the plants, under the chair, even in the umbrella, it just wasn't there anymore. He decided that just a peak inside to look wouldn't hurt, it was his book in the first place right?

He silently opened the unlocked hatch and popped his head in. There it was sitting right on her desk. He walked up to it but was surprised to see it opened with notes scattered around. 'What could she want with a book like this?' All her notes were copies of the stuff from the ladybug, chat noir, and HawkMoth pages. He looked up from the book and was surprised to see pictures of him on her wall. But he just brushed it off knowing she was a designer she probably wanted to see his fathers works. 'But what if it's more than that?' He thought, but he'd have to figure it out later. He had apparently been pondering to long because a familiar voice was heard.

"Yeah mama, I'll be in my room" it was Marinette. 'She shouldn't have been back this soon' the thought frantically. He had to hide. He jumped up to the balcony and pressed his back against the wall with the book in hand. He didn't think she saw him but when she opened the hatch he thought he'd been caught. But it didn't go farther than just that, she opened the hatch and went right back in and never noticed Chat.

He held the book tight and vaulted himself as fast as he could back home. When he got there he tumbled in and detransformed. "Adrien! I need cheese! More specifically Camembert! I'm starving! Adrien!" Plagg whined in a high pitch voice. "Fine Plagg" Adrien walked to the mini fridge he kept in his room and took out a wheel of Camembert.

"I don't get what the big deal is about this book?" Plagg said munching contently through cheese. "Exactly so why would Mari have it?" The boy questioned. He started flipping through the pages and was surprised to see a small sticky note on one of them.

The book was written in simplified Chinese letters, but thanks to his regular Chinese lessons and google translate he was able to understand what it was saying. He had to translate the simplified characters to traditional Chinese then from traditional Chinese to English. Needless to say it took a lot of work and time.

It read "Unable to be akumatized is a miraculous holder, a butterfly repelled by unseen magic" It absolutely confused him. Why would Marinette want to know this? What does it even mean? She clearly knows about Miraculous's, but how? All these questions ran though his brain like the rapids of a river.

"Plagg what does it mean when it says 'Unseen magic?'" He tried to ask his kwami who had now floated away due to his uninterested nature. "Not sure but i think it mean that even if HawkMoth wanted to akumatize you he couldn't thanks to some invisible force field caused by the magic"

"What?! How am I even supposed to wrap my brain around something like that?" The boy whined to the little black cat. "I don't know. You should just drop the matter and enjoy some Camembert" the kwami replied being of no help to the boy. "You and your cheese" the boy claimed exasperatedly while rolling his eyes. He'd have to figure it out on his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the gap in chapter posts but things got really busy this week! And I got very sick and couldn't** **look at a screen for a while. I'll keep up to date as often as I can! Love y'all!**

Chapter 4:

POV: Adrien

Thoughts ran his brain dry. All he could think about was that message from the book. And why on earth Marinette had it in the first place! Before he knew it the moon had shifted west and the sun was rising east.

With very little sleep in his system he forced himself out of bed for the third day of the week. Even with the little sleep he had, he had a queasy feeling. Almost like something bad was gonna happen today. But he ignored it and blamed the feeling on lack of sleep.

~Marinette's house~

"I can't believe I lost the book Tikki!" The bluenette was freaking out. "The book was on my desk when I left for school but now it's just gone! It's like it just vanished! Can the book do that? Is it a magical vanishing book?" Marinette was trying to come up with any logical answer as to how the book disappeared.

"Relax Marinette I'm sure you just misplaced it and its around here somewhere." Tikki said in an effort to calm down her charge.

As Marinette frantically searched her room she could already tell it was gonna be a miserable day. She gave up, she was just gonna hope it was around her room somewhere and be done looking for now. She started getting ready for the day still not able to shake the dread feeling in her stomach.

Mari was wearing a new jacket, she designed and created, for the first time. It had taken her a lot of time and money to put her sketch on a mannequin but it was done and she was proud. She was hoping the change of wardrobe would catch Adrien's attention and give them something to talk about.

The designer got to school a bit early so she was just lingering outside the school doors with some friends till Alya came.

"Hey Alya! What do you think of my new jacket?" She asked her friend nervously waiting to see what someone thought of her craftsmanship.

"Oh my gosh it's so cute!" Her best friend exclaimed. The jacket was a navy blue denim type material but softer and more comfortable. It was soft on the inside to be useful for the winter and it had a hood. There was a small pocket on the front with her signature flowers and sleek black buttons on the side.

"I'm glad you like it. I spent a lot of time on it and I wasn't sure if anyone would notice." That had been a real concern for the bluenette while making the jacket a while back. She had made it a few months ago but got self conscious when she thought about wearing it to school.

"Of course I love it. It's a flawless jacket made by a teenager. Who else can brag about their best friend being able to do that?!" Alya was really happy the girl had the courage to wear something of her own making.

"Thanks Alya!" The designer giggled at the audacity the reporter had to brag about a homemade jacket.

"Come on we should go inside and find Adrien so I can tell him all about your jacket while you stare and gauche as usual" The report was already dashing into the building before Mari could protest.

Just as Marinette was starting to think her bad day gut feeling was wrong things took a turn for the worse.

The floors had been freshly mopped and Marinette failed to see the sign. She ran after Alya and slipped on the floor. She went sliding across the tiled floor now soaked with leftover water right up to Adrien's feet.

'This could not get worse' the girl thought right before another boy tripped over her and spilled all the papers he was holding on her.

Adrien was quick to react. He immediately helped Mari up trying to make this moment less embarrassing for her. He picked up the other peers papers and turned back to Marinette.

"Um...Are you ok? That was a pretty hard dive you took there." He looked her over with genuine concern.

"I'm... Uh... Fine..." The girl stuttered out thanks to her usual stutter plus the embarrassment that had just occurred she couldn't find anything else to say.

"Well I'm glad your alright. I really like your jacket by the way. Did you make it yourself?" He said trying to help the girl feel more normal

'He noticed!' She was trying to contain herself while also trying to make a response to the complement she'd just been given. "Yeah...its um a uh... Jacket that I um made like ah cause... yeah" 'Really Marinette that's the best you could do? She really wanted to face palm and start the day over.'

"Well it's a really well made jacket! If I hadn't known it was you who made it, I would have thought it'd been professionally made" He was about to say something else but right then queen bee decided to walk on up with a smug look on her face.

"Adrikins!" She practically said jumping on him and strangling him in a hug.

"Hi Chloe" he really didn't want to deal with this right now. He could tolerate a lot of things but today just wasn't his day.

"Aren't you so glad to see me! Now you can talk about something interesting. Me!" The blond girl said flipping her hair in Marinette's face.

"Uh actually Chloe I was talking to Marinette" the model knew he wasn't getting out of this one.

"Oh then definitely good thing I came to save you from that klutz critter" she started pulling Adrien away like she owned him. He turned back one last time to give Marinette a face that said he was sorry.

She shouldn't have expected anything less. Chloe's always had it out for her and she probably never will stop her rain of terror. This really had been a terrible day for the bluenette.

Chloe had seen everything go down. From her girl's fall to her and Adrien's talk and her jacket conversation. She would show that girl not to mess with her Adrien again. She's had it out for that girl for far to long. A smirk came across her face as a plan developed to teach Marinette a lesson. Dragging Adrien away during this entire thought process.

'Ok so far today I've lost my book, and slipped infront of Adrien. I thought I was supposed to be the lucky one' Mari ran off to her locker to be embarrassed in peace.

The girl made her way to class explaining everything that had happened to Alya who look a left before anything happened so failed to see her best friends abashing experience.

She got to her first block English class only to realize she didn't do the homework. 'Great just another thing to add to this bad day' she put her head in her arms and waited as the minutes ticked by.

She had apparently been like that for to long because when she looked up all eyes were on her and the class was mostly over.

"Miss Marinette, what have I told you about sleeping in my class?! Go to the principals office." Ms Bustier reprimanded.

'The day is seriously out to get me' she grabbed her book and Alya shot her an apologetic look from her seat across the room as Mari left the class.

As Marinette left the principals office with a warning, class was over and peers were in the hallways. She was walking briskly with her head down and ran into someone.

She slowly turned her head to look up and immediately wish she hadn't.

"Well well Marinette, if it isn't the sleeping brat" Of course Chloe was there and ready to tease the bluenette. "Ugh and what a pathetic jacket, mines designer" the blond bragged.

"Chloe leave me alone" the bluenette tried to push her way past but was stopped by Chloe's sidekick Sabrina. "What do you want Chloe."

"I want you to stop wearing that hideous jacket!" The blond was extremely jealous that Adrien had thought so highly of her work and she was bound to get rid of it. She lunged for the jacket.

She managed to grab hold of it but Mari had the other end. They went back and forth trying to get the jacket and it started to tear in the middle so Marinette let go. Chloe tumbled backwards as a result of the force.

"Please I worked really hard on that and It took a lot of time and money" She tried pleading as a last form of defense.

"Please this is a piece of garbage" she grabbed both sides and tore it straight down the middle.

Marinette though someone had just shattered her pride. Chloe laughed at the girls misery and took half the jacket with her leaving the other half for the girl to see exactly what she's done.

Marinette was filled with pure anger. She grabbed the other half of the jacket and was going to go slap Chloe with it before she remembered she had to take the higher road because she was ladybug and what type of role model took revenge? She grabbed the piece of cloth and her bag and headed for the class room.

Little did she know a certain blond model watched the whole thing go down. He was talking to someone else though and couldn't intervene immediately. As soon as his friend left he started walking that way but they were both already gone.

The bell rang and all the student went off the their classes. Adrien, Marinette, and Chloe all had the same class and Adrien knew it could only end badly. They all walked in and waited for the teacher.

"Here's the other half of your trash you failure" Chloe said throwing the other half of the jacket at her with a laugh at the pained look on Marinette's face.

Mari couldn't take it anymore. She broke down. She grabbed the jacket and ran out the class and past the teacher sobbing.

Adrien turned to look for Alya and see if she was gonna follow her, but then he remembered she had gotten transferred out of that class. He looked at the door with a sadness on the girls behalf. He knew he'd be the only one to fully understand why she was so upset so he took it upon himself to go after the girl. As he left the class room all he could hear was the snobby blond yell "Adrikins" and the faint click of the door shutting behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all! So excited to write this next chapter! So thankful that all of you gave my story a chance!**

 **"Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now" -Hamilton: Schuyler Sisters**

 **Happy (late) Thanksgiving!**

Chapter 5:

POV: Marinette

"I can't believe she would do that Tikki" Marinette was sobbing and running down the hallway. "I've had an awful day and I can't take it anymore" the managed to choke out through sobs.

"Breath Marinette! Please stop running! I know what Chloe did is awful and it's just been a terrible day for you, but if you don't calm down something bad could happen" The kwami was terrified that an akuma might try to get near her. She knew that it couldn't posses her but it doesn't mean it wouldn't have repercussions.

"How can I calm down! I worked so hard on it and for so long and it took one day for Chloe to ruin it" She was making different turns all through the school trying to get as far away from class.

"Please! Just stop and breathe" The kwami was on the verge of tears herself. She knew the potential damage from an akuma. And right now Marinette was perfect akuma bait.

—Tikki cared so much about her charge she just didn't want her to get hurt because she's ladybug. A normal teenage girl shouldn't have to deal with all this extra stress. They should worry about their hair or what to say to a cute boy, not whether or not an akuma will attack or when to patrol the city.—

The girl didn't answer but she also didn't stop. She ran until she was as far back as the school went. She then slid her back down a brick wall and put her head in her knees and let the tears stream out.

'Please let this day started over' She pleaded.

~POV: Adrien~

'I really hope she doesn't get akumatized' Adrien couldn't help but think of the worst as he ran down each hallway looking for the upset girl.

He knew she was strong but he also knew the type of people HawkMoth takes advantage of and he didn't want to fight Mari because of a stupid butterfly.

He didn't understand what had caused Chloe to be so cruel. He knew that she could be mean but he never thought she'd take it so far as to destroy someone else's hard work.

He'd always thought of the blond as a somewhat friend. She was the first person he knew when he got to school that first day. If it hadn't been for his father he never would have met her but he had.

They were forced to play together when they were very young because their parents would often work together. She didn't use to be like this, but as she got older and more spoiled things changed.

He didn't know if he could ever completely forgive her for cause Marinette so much emotional pain. He cared about the designer well being. She was one of his best friends despite her always being so shy around him.

It just motivated him more to find the girl before an akuma could. He ran down each hall and checked every empty classroom, closet, bench, and locker room.

He didn't understand how a girl so petite could run so far so fast that she was able to get far enough away from him not to find her.

"Adrien maybe you should go back to class" the little cat poked himself out of Adrien's collar. "You've been looking a while and there's still no sign of her"

"I won't stop looking till I find her and I know she's alright"

Just as he said those words he turned a corner and there she was. In a little ball against the brick wall at the very back of the school. He was about to run up and hug her with gentle sympathy but something stopped him dead in his tracks.

He looked up and a little purple butterfly came fluttering in the window near them. It looked so gentle and to think it was filled with so much evil.

Adrien couldn't move he was completely filled with fear. He wished with every bone in his body that he could move but he was forced into a shock at the sight.

He expected it to possess her right then and there in front of him but it never happened.

He watched the butterfly come and tap her torn jacket but unlike with other victims it didn't absorb into the cloth. It sat perched on top.

Marinette never saw Adrien standing there but she did notice a butterfly come and perch on her jacket. She freaked out. She had read that miraculous holders couldn't be possessed but she also read that there could be consequence if an akuma had tried.

She saw that unlike the villains she'd seen in the past the akuma didn't become one with the fabric. She saw it rise after a moment and touch her earrings. A pink light emitted from her miraculous and she knew what was about to happen.

When it touched her miraculous it caused a physical pain. It was like a strenuous feeling in her whole body. It felt as if all he energy was being taken from her at once.

Her breathing became shallow and she became shaky. She knew her miraculous was using her energy to force magic to protect herself from the akuma but she never thought it would feel like this.

The little purple butterfly gave up as time passed on and flew back out the window, no doubt back to its owner.

Adrien had watched the entire thing go down and he wasn't sure what to think. His mind flashed back to the book 'unseen magic' he finally understood. He understood far more than he should have.

'She's ladybug, She's my lady, my princess is my lady' he wanted to stare and process all this properly but when he saw Marinette crumble to the ground he knew it would have to wait. He walked over to her but was startled when he heard her mumble the word Chat before going limp.

He hurried to pick her up in a wedding style hold. He looked at her and noticed she was pale. He knew that something like that would drain your energy big time but he didn't know to what extent.

He didn't exactly know what to do. He wanted to get Mari real help but it would have caused to much suspicion, so that option was out. He stared at her face and decided he was the only one who could see her like this without a serious interrogation.

He couldn't even call Alya because of her obsession with Ladybug. He wasn't going to risk her knowing about the unseen magic and blogging about it. He doubted she would once she knew it was her best friend but still it wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

He carried her to the locker room area and set her on the bench by the wall. Leaning her head on his gym bag. He was thankful everyone was in class still and there wouldn't be a gym class till next period. He walked away into the bathrooms to get a wet cloth to lay on her forehead. He knew she was in a state of either unconsciousness or sleep, he wasn't exactly sure.

When he returned to her, she started to stir lightly. Adrien placed the damp cloth over her head as she started to regain consciousness. She groaned from the pain that ran through her body. She tried to sit up but started shaking so bad she had to stop and lay back down. He came up to her very nervous about what she would say.

"Relax just lay down" Adrien came up next to her to sit. He handed her a bottle of water and pulled up a chair beside her.

"A...Adrien? Wha...wh...what happened? How did I get here?" She tried to think back but the last thing she remembered was seeing the akuma fly away still evil then hearing a voice that reminded her a lot like chat. She had thought she was ladybug and it was Chat coming to save her as always. Then it hit her. She wasn't ladybug, it wasn't chat, someone else saw it. 'Oh my gosh how much does Adrien know now because of this? Does he know about Miraculous's? Does he suspected I'm ladybug?' Panic set in again for the girl and she knew she wasn't getting out of this one without some questions.

Adrien was quietly pondering whether to bring this up now or wait till patrol. But he didn't even know if she would be there. He would hope not considering the state she's in.

'But what if I'm wrong? What if there was another exception in the book? Maybe she was just strong enough to fight it. But she said Chat and those eyes? How had I never noticed them. They're the same crystal sapphire blue irises that ladybug has. And when Marinette gets riled up they have the same fire and passion as ladybug too. Has she really been behind me this whole time?

I guess now was as good a time as any to talk.

"Um I think we should talk" Adrien couldn't think of a better way to phrase it. But the frightened look in her eyes told him she knew exactly what about.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! It's finally Christmas season! I think this will be my last chapter but I have a really good idea for my next Miraculous Fic so follow me as a author, can't wait! But until then...** ** _On_** ** _with the story!_**

Chapter 6:

POV: Adrien

"Adrien... I.. I can explain!" Marinette didn't know how she would but any excuse she could come up with right now would do.

"Calm down, please" Adrien tried to calm the girl as she had started shaking again.

"First of all how do you feel?" The model was more concerned about her health rather than her explanation. He already knew she would come up with a lame excuse for what he saw so he chose to deal with her health first.

"What..? Oh I uh I'm not so sure." She commented timidly.

Adrien watched as she slowly sat up using the wall for support. She managed to stand up legs shaky and walk a few steps before he intervened. He lifted her up bridal style and sat her back on the bench.

"Woah I don't want you walking just yet, your not strong enough because of the akuma" He knew they would have to discuss what he had seen. So now was as good a time as any.

"Look we should probably talk about what happened" He started and Marinette sat up straight to listen. Her eyes glimmering with fear. "Tell me what happened from your perspective.

"Well...um I was having a really bad day today and Chloe just... Ugh...and when she ruined my jacket I couldn't not be upset. I didn't want anyone to see me cry so I ran from the classroom as far as I could get. I think I managed to get to the back of the school before I sat against a wall. Then a man started talking to me through my head, although I didn't know his name." She knew she was lying through her teeth but she didn't know what else to do.

"All of a sudden I got really weak and I heard a voice coming towards me and that's all I can remember." She finished her story practically out of breath from talking so fast. "What do u know?"

"Well...I guess... Iknowyourladybugandimreallysorry" he blabbed out in one word.

She stared at him stunned. She took up the face a deer in the headlights would make.

"I read this book once that said only Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn't be akumatized. I watched the akuma tap down on you but you were never transformed into a villain. So please be honest, are you ladybug?"

He watched her hang her head down with tears in her eyes. And he was feeling extremely guilty but he wanted the best for his princess and he knew being honest with her was the best decision.

"Yes...I'm Ladybug" She mumbled while staring at her lap.

She was very surprised when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and spin her around. She slowly decided to look up through her lashes.

"Your not disappointed it's me?" She frowned when she got a light chuckle in reply.

"Disappointed? How could I ever be disappointed? My lady is my princess! There couldn't have been anyone better!"

He was genuinely smiling and she got confused by his words.

"My lady? Princess? What are you..."

She trailed off and her eyes went wide.

"Chat Noir?"

"Right here My Lady" he did a deep bow just to prove his point.

In that instant Marinette's tears began to fall for a different reason. She hugged him so tight that he could barley move.

"Chat...I'm so glad it's you, I was so worried someone found out my secret and would tell everyone, but there wouldn't have been anyone better than my partner to know."

"I'm so glad it finally worked out for your two!" The little red Kwami floated up from Marinette's jacket to say hello.

"Hi, I'm Tikki!" She said with a smile while holding out her had for Adrien to shake. He could only shake with 1 finger cause of her size but it was the thought that counts.

"TIKKI!"

"PLAGG!"

The black cat Kwami came out of his pocket to say hi to his old friend. They were finally back together after thousands of years. The hugged for the longest time and Mari and Adrien just watched in awe.

"It's good to finally meet you and understand what Adrien's talking about when he blabs on and on and on about you" Plagg had floated up to the bluenette to tease his charge.

"Plagg! Your not supposed to say anything to anyone! I think I like you better with cheese stuffed in your mouth!" Adrien tossed a wheel of Camembert in his direction and the cat was off.

"Come on plagg let's give them some time to talk" Tikki dragged her friend and his cheese to the other side of the room.

The two teens started talking just about all the things that finally made sense about each other.

"I guess now that I know may I ask why you never wanted to share identities in the first place?" Adrien had been wondering this for a while. He knew there was always the threat of it getting out and HawkMoth finding out but he always thought it was something more.

"You know why kitty, I didn't want HawkMoth to be able to use us against each other. I didn't want to mix our lives. I was afraid someone would over hear us. There are a number of reasons." She stated every possibility except the real reason.

Adrien looked at her with a look that said 'he knew there was more than she was telling' he stared into her eyes until he finally got her to crack.

"Fine...I didn't want you to be disappointed if you found out the heroic ladybug was just plain old Marinette. I mean ladybug is this strong, confident, graceful person and I can barley walk down the hall without tripping."

"That so isn't true! Your all those things and so much more as Marinette also. Your always so determined and confident while working. And graceful when no ones watching. I honestly can't believe I didn't realize it sooner that you were my partner." Adrien knew he had to reassure her but every word he said was true.

"Do you really mean that?" She seemed skeptical that he was being honest and he couldn't understand why.

That was the other thing he didn't comprehend. Why was she always so nervous around Adrien but not Chat?

"I guess while we're making revelations, can I ask something else?" He was hoping his next question wouldn't cause her to close up again.

"I guess so" Mari responded vaguely.

"Why were you always so nervous around me but never Chat? Did I intimidate you?" Mari was surprised that he looked truly concerned on what she'd say.

"No no of course it was nothing like that! It's just that... I kinda had a crush on you and I wouldn't be able to form coherent sentences when you came near." She looked up with a crimson blush coating her face but was shocked to see Adrien wearing one of his own.

"Is that why you never returned my feelings as Ladybug?" His blush had turned into a mischievous smirk.

"Yeah I guess so. I'm sorry Chat" she walked up and hugged him.

She carefully looked up at him still in the hug. He looked down at her and then to her lips. She slowly started to rise on her toes and she closed her eyes. He held her close and helped close the distance between them.

She could feel his warm breath ghost her lips. They were millimeters from each other when suddenly the bell chose to ring. The moment was lost and they were pulled back to reality.

"So um...are you feeling somewhat better?" Adrien asked trying to gain back his wits while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh uh yeah. Definitely. Much better." The bluenette was flushed pink and was collecting whatever things they had accumulated in the locker room.

She knew students would be coming soon so she chose now or never.

Marinette walked over to Adrien still a bit unsure. "Thanks so much for the help kitty. And remember it's our little secret." She put her finger to her lips in a playful manner and he smiled.

She pushed up on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss before walking out the door. Leaving a stunned Adrien to gawk and the audacity of the girl.

'I guess this is why you should never mess with Marinette' he thought before he grabbed his bags and headed off for his next class.

 **Thank you guys so much for giving my story a chance! Please stay tuned for my next story! A little sneak peak it's gonna be called 'Sprained And Sprung' a bit of angst but lots of fluff. I love you guys so much!**

 ** _-Love Sagittarius_**


End file.
